Electronic commerce is an increasingly popular way of selling products and services, referred to herein collectively and interchangeably as items, to consumers. Activities of electronic commerce typically, but not exclusively, include browsing for items to purchase; comparing various aspects such as price, color, warranties, and the like of items for purchase; inspecting product details of an item; purchasing one or more items; and the like. The popularity of electronic commerce (sometimes referred to as “e-commerce”) has prompted more vendors to make their products and services available over electronic networks, such as the Internet, and computer users have correspondingly embraced electronic commerce as a legitimate shopping environment.
Items that have background information or tell stories—such as books, movies, and television shows—are often popular sellers in electronic commerce and traditional commerce. Examples of such items include books, movies, television shows, and the like. These items may presume a certain amount of background knowledge on the part of the user or viewer.